The Cockroach Tale
by CreativityTheEmotion
Summary: Everyone loves robots. No one loves cockroaches. Regardless, even a cockroach might have an inspiring tale to tell. Okay, maybe not. Regardless, a cockroach still has SOMETHING to tell. Even if it is mentally incapable of telling anything.


The cockroach stared at the flaming stick, trying to process what had just happened with its extremely limited brain.

Not too long ago, the cockroach and its favorite robot had spent an eternity together, but then, the robot found a green thing, then another robot liked the green thing so much it stole it, and finally, both robots went up on a flaming stick.

The cockroach should have known that a green thing was more likeable than itself.

The cockroach searched for something else to do. It had already looked throughout this entire planet and hadn't found a single female cockroach to mate with, so the only remaining option that millions of years of evolution had given it was to eat.

If it was a robot, designed during a much shorter period of time for a deliberate purpose, it would be much easier. But as it stands now, the cockroach didn't even have the capability to comprehend that last sentence.

The cockroach went back up to where the robot lived and tried to get it. Quite obviously, it failed.

Then, it tried to eat the house's outside so that it would be able to get inside. Not only was the house inedible, even for a cockroach in a post-apocalyptic Earth, but there was too much of it to eat anyway.

The only other place to find food for the cockroach, then, was one of those towers that the robot had built.

The robot was so cool. It got to build towers out of the ground, and the cockroach, on the other hand, couldn't lift a single piece of ground.

Why did the robot leave again? Oh, right, the green thing.

The cockroach, for a moment, wondered what it would be like to eat a green thing. The color green stood out of the rest of the planet, but no, apparently it's for robot eyes only.

The cockroach scoured tower after tower, but didn't find a green thing anywhere. After all, the race of another robots was unable to find a green thing for seven hundred years, but once again, the cockroach didn't know that and was condemned to permanently existing in a limiting view of the world.

It didn't even find those cookies that it loved to eat at the robot's house.

As the cockroach was on top of one of those towers, a dust storm hit it and sent it flying into one of the ancient towers, different visually from the robot's towers but otherwise just as boring.

The residents of the tower loved to decorate it with green things. But as it stood now, there were no green things anywhere. Only pots with dirt.

Disappointed, the cockroach descended down the elevator shaft and back outside.

Then, the cockroach realized that it was in a part of the planet far from the robot's roaming range, with the sort of stuff that the robot built its towers out of. Stepping through the door and climbing out back into the open view was like climbing a mountain for a human, but the cockroach, once again, had no way of knowing that, because it hadn't seen a human ever.

As it got up, the cockroach desperately tried to locate one of those robot towers, but to no avail. It was only when it realized some basic 3D vision principles, namely that a robot tower would look much smaller from here, that it found one and began heading for it.

Making its way towards the robot tower was like the equivalent of running a marathon, and the cockroach was tired and hungry. Too bad; all the food that existed on this planet was either locked up or in the sky.

The cockroach then tried to find the robot house. Back in the day, the robot would carry it everywhere, and remembering the robot made the cockroach the most primitive forms of sad and angry known to man, and yet, the most advanced forms of sad and angry on the planet.

The cockroach didn't care. It was not meant for such advanced thoughts anyway.

The cockroach finally found the robot house and tried to get in again. The cockroach finally remembered that the robot pushed a button to open the house's door, and went over to the button, only to discover that the button was larger than it, itself, was.

The cockroach then looked to where the flaming stick was. It was a part of the city that was always there as a downtown, so of course there would be no things in any color there. Regardless, the cockroach had to feel miserable about the robot leaving it once more.

Finally, the cockroach found a red thing. It wasn't a green thing, but for now, it had to do. The cockroach chased the red thing, but then found that the flaming stick was back with a vengeance, now larger than even any tower. The cockroach looked at the new flaming stick, and spotted something in what came out of it:

THAT HUMAN WAS HOLDING THE GREEN THING.

The cockroach tried to get to the green thing, but its most viable method of transportation was to get on the original robot and take it to places, which it did. Unfortunately, the original robot was broken and had to be fixed by the other robot, and when it was fixed, the worst possible thing happened:

The original robot crushed the cockroach.

It was a cockroach. It was used to it. The cockroach and the robot were through. The only thing that mattered now was the green thing. However, the only way to get to the green thing was via the original robot, and the cockroach had to tag along, sometimes even hopping onto the new robot and seeing if it could be a better vaguely godlike tower-building omnipresence.

Finally, everyone had left both the green thing and the cockroach alone, and it was out in the field.

The cockroach nibbled the green thing, and then went on to live the rest of its life.


End file.
